Silent Thoughts
by attitudetwinz
Summary: Okay... Leena's having second thoughts on if she should continue being part of the Blitz team after her GS is destroyed. I'm not telling the pairing but it's easy to figure out. hehe! PLEASE R&R I might change the title later. I FINALLY UPDATED!!
1. Pessimistic Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but if I did I would pair Bit and Leena together. Oh ya, and I would sit on the couch all day playing with the cute action figures and watching the episodes over and over! I don't own Christina Aguilera's "Reflection"  
  
  
Author's Note: Ummm okay... I've only seen a few Zoid shows but I practically fell in love with it!!! So if there are inaccuracies... SORRY!!! I DONT WANT TO CAHNGE IT CUS IT WOULD RUIN WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!! This takes off after Leena's Gunsniper was pretty much demolished by Berserker Fury. (Is that what it's called?) Please be nice to me on this fic, it's my first in the Zoids category! Also feel free to send suggestions, my email is: Shugotenshis@dangerous-minds.com  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Pessimistic Thoughts  
  
  
  
Silence echoed throughout the hallways of the shell-like hover cargo that belonged to the Blitz team. Everybody else had thier own plans so she was left alone. Like always.  
  
Leena's POV  
  
  
My Gunsniper was totaled... That's the second zoid I've managed to get destroyed... Maybe I should just give it up. Let's not forget Leena, I tell myself, you're always the first to go down in a battle unlike the others. OR that you bring the team to the borderline of losing. I wish I had a zoid powerful like Naomi's, at least level up to her skill.  
  
My fingers claw unconsciously into the silky sheets of my bed as I try to hold back my tears of shame and anguish in case someone happended to walk in. Maybe I should quit... It's not like the team needs me anyways. I only get in the way with my trigger-happy self.  
  
  
Regular POV  
  
  
With an ungraceful flop backwards onto her pillow Leena sighs, melancholy drifting into her thoughts as usual. "Maybe I should," Leena said to herself.  
  
"Should what?" A blonde young man with curious turquoise green questioned, he leaned against the frame of Leena's door to her room. He squinted his eyes a little to make out Leena's form in the dim lighting of her room.   
  
Leena's POV (again)  
  
  
Almost automatically my mood changes from shameful to happy-go-lucky. I force a grin and think of an escuse as to not say the truth of why I said what I said. "Oh, I didn't see ya there, Bit. I was thinking maybe I should go out for... some ice cream!"   
  
I smiled widely at my genius, then I thought, Oh what the hell? "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Huh?" Bit said, probably confused I bet. He arched an eyebrow questioningly, ya know he actually looks cute that way... WHAAT???!! PLEASE GOD, DON'T TELL ME I SAID THAT!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
"You actually want me to come with you? That's not normal coming from you." He smirked, rather cruelly in my opinion. Okay, now I'm mad. How DARE he say that?! He doesn't even know the real me!!  
  
OKay Leena, calm down. CALM DOWN!! DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU! HE WANTS THAT FROM YOU! I slowly got off my bed, not caring if it wasn't made and grabbed a jean jacket from my closet. It was given to me from my brother Leon for a b-day present. A very BELATED ONE!! I turn to exit my room and approaching the spot where Bit was standing. I take an uneven intake of air and close my eyes. I opened them to reveal fierce violet eyes, and practically yelled.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S NORMAL ABOUT ME OR NOT?! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE FUCKIN' POLITE!!!"   
  
I forced myself to calm down to a point where my voice was icy, a voice I didn't know belonged to me. I threw up my hands up in exasperation and partly regret.  
  
"Forget what I even said Bit, never mind. I'll go alone." I choked on the last word, ALONE, the word I fear the most in the world. Yet, it looks like I'm going to be alone... For a very long time... I whisper the last part, tired from my emotional beration on myself. "Now just leave me the hell alone."   
  
I think Bit was stunned when I brushed past him, but I didn't want to take the time to care of what his expression was. I just needed to get out. Now.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Bit turned around and out of the corners of his eyes he watched the exiting redhead.  
  
"Man, she has problems. She even sometimes makes me wonder about her... Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap." He left the entrance of Leena's room, not noticing on the calender by her door in a large red-drawm circle read, "Day Mom Died."   
  
  
Okay!!!!! I got it up... I think... OH well!!! I hope ya like it!! Please review and email for suggestions or whatnot.   
  
  
Next on the first chapter: Will Leena actually quit the Blitz team? Wait Leena!! Where are you going???!! 


	2. Leaving...

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, Do I have to repeat myself?  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay the character could be ooc, but how would I know? I only seen a few Zoids shows so far.  
I don't own "Reflection"  
'...'thoughts  
"..." speaking  
[lyrics to songs]  
  
Chapter One: Leaving  
  
  
Leena's POV  
  
  
I was just walking into the living room in the hover cargo when my father's voice informed me that dinner was going to be ready in a half hour. I didn't want to eat. I just wanted to stay in my room and ponder if I should quit, or if it would matter if I left. Would anyone other than my father care if I left the team? I mean, they need someone who's going to be able to... save ammo instead of use it all up. (Kris:lol Kat:Kris shuttup!! This is supposed to be angsty!!!)  
  
I switched the television on and saw an old classic cartoon movie playing. I beleive it was starring this chinese girl going to the army to avoid her father going. Hmm... there's also a red lizard who calls himself a dragon, his ego reminds me of Bit... ERGH!! GET HIM OUT OF YOUR MIND!!! I sighed, commercial. Though I thought commercials were advertisements, this is a video of one of the songs on that movie! Hmm.. it's nice...  
  
  
[Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am...  
But you'll never know me  
Every day...  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see   
If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart...]  
  
  
  
Eegh... I turned off the TV immediately after I heard the first verse because Brad was calling me to dinner. Hmm... That song reminded me of someone...   
  
"Hey Leena what's wrong?" I guess my dad noticed my reluctance to pig out. I smiled widely to cheer up my father, he's sometimes a wierdo but a good father. I took a sip from my glass of water, the glass of my cup reflected a picture of my face. I saw someone with my face, yet not me at all, grinning so largly and so fakely back at me... I pushed the cup far away from as possible to not make it look suspicious...  
  
  
[Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me...  
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside...]  
  
  
After dinner I went to change into my pajamas. I revelled in the warm soft feeling the cotton of it gave me. I trudged to the living room, not wanting to feel the lonliness of my room. I was hoping no one was watching TV so it could keep me company while I think of how bored I am... Oh I can feel the fun... Not.   
  
"Oh hi Bit." I greet, quite lamely in my opinion but he deserved it. Oh man... what's up with him and the news?!!! That's it I'm taking the remote. I snatch it from him, and added a little bonus by pushing him off the couch entirely. Ahh... Relaxation... I stretched fully over the couch so Bit would have to sit on the floor and watch what I like. I liked being in power, but the look on Bit's face was starting to get to me. I feel regretful now, just when I thought that I was actually figuring out my feelings for him I ruin it. Damn, no chance now stupid Leena...   
  
  
[I am now  
In a world, where I have to hide my heart  
And what I beleive in   
But somehow   
I will show the world what's inside my heart...  
And be loved for who I am...]  
  
  
"Dammit Leena! Why'd the hell you do that for?! I know you have problems but you don't have to blow them on me!" Bit rose from the ground and faced me. His face was actually scaring me a little, and the guilty concious I already had grew larger... It hurts, but I'm not going to let him see my pain. I haven't before, why start now?  
  
"MY PROBLEM?!! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM, MR. OH SO HIGH AND MIGHTY!!!" I think that turned out louder than I expected but I didn't give a damn at the moment.   
  
His face turned into somewhat of a sneer. "Yeah you have a problem, and now I beleive I figured out the problem." He figured out what? He actually has the brains to figure out problems?? I voiced the thoughts that flashed through my angered mind, though they sounded pretty low but I can't help it I am mad at the moment.   
  
"You're just jealous! My Liger Zero was much more powerful than your GunSniper ever was!! And now that your zoid is gone you decide to blow it on me!" Did I hear right??!! Me, jealous?!!! Of that over cocky son of a... Leena calm down... Let it all slide. I'm sure he doesn't mean it.   
  
"Why would I be jealous of you Bit Cloud?!" Okay maybe I didn't really calm down but I was close... Not.   
  
"You know what?! Sometimes I wish I never met you!" Then Bit stormed off, but I heard him mutter something that gave a terrible shock to my system. He muttered, he wished I was never on the team... He probably didn't want me to hear it probably... I guess this is probably everybody else's opinion, I'm a reckless zoid pilot... Unfit to battle. I turn towards my father's room.  
  
  
[Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know   
Must I pretend that I'm   
Someone else  
For all time   
When will my reflection show...  
Who I am inside...]  
  
  
Regular POV  
  
Leena knocked on her father's door. Doctor Steven Tauros slowly, stalling for time to look presentable. He gave a puzzled look when he saw his daughter waiting at the door. Her violet orbs glowed in the dim hallway light, showing waves of knowledge she kept to herself. He found himself stunned when he heard the words coming out of Leena Tauros' mouth.  
  
"We have some matters we need to discuss about..."  
  
  
~Meanwhile in Bit's room~  
  
Bit was lying on his bed trying to get to sleep, his guilty conscious getting the better of himself. 'Aw man... Why did I say that to Leena? Leena... I'm so sorry... But I can't show you how I really feel because...I'm a coward...'   
  
He felt ashamed of his childish outburst and not letting Leena speak for herself. He gazed up at the vast amount of shimmering diamonds in the black night. "For some reason I feel I'm going to regret saying those words to her big time..."  
  
  
~Somewhere in the hovercargo~ (I'm not tellin whe-ere!! ;P)   
  
  
A dark figure moved quickly to put clothes in a large suitcase as if it depended on life itself. In the moonlight the person's figure could be deciphered as female. She sighed as she packed up the rest of her belongings and began to make her way down to the garage. The keys jingled quietly along her wrist, she had her father open the garage earlier, luckily nobody noticed. She got into the car and revesed out of the garage and headed north, towards a road nearby. Her fiery locks shimmered in the rays of the sun. Not looking back at all.   
  
"Goodbye everyone, And goodbye Bit, I hope you're happy..." She tried to smile, small tears managed to trek down her pale cheeks. "Farewell to the old life and hello to the new."   
  
  
[There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know why...]  
  
  
  
  
OKAY!!!! HIYA!! I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YA PEOPLE A NEW CHAPTER!!! I HOPE YA LIKE IT! AND I'M SORRY IF I GOT THEM VERY OOC!!!! BUT I AIN'T CHANGING IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I NEED OPINIONS THOUGH, FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
  
EMAIL ME!!!: Shugotenshis@dangerous-minds.com 


	3. 3 Years Later...

Disclaimer: I Do not own Zoids. 

Authors Note: I'm so sorry everybody!! I know I haven't updated on this in so long, but I have a good reason!! I lost my file after my computer caught a virus… -sighs- My files and everything crashed, then my monitor burned out on me. I had to wait awhile for my parents to get me a new computer. (After a lot of begging and pleading…) Also, as I miserably watched the Zoid episodes over and over without being able to write about it and show it to you I found out Leena's Zoid didn't get destroyed but like I said… I'm not changing it! Let's just say that it got demolished in a rematch against the Berserk Fury.

Chapter Two: 3 Years Later…

"The area within a 25 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. The zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned, battlefield set up. Tundra Team vs. Team Blaize! Battle mode 0982. Ready… FIGHT!

"Okay Nightstream let's rip `em up!" A sleek black and blue feline like zoid darted swiftly towards her opponents. Her long tail lashed as she maneuvered the attacks. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" In the air a dark gray and navy blue Raynos zoomed through the clouds, breaking sound barriers.

"Sorry, Nightstream's a bit impatient." The pilot in the dark feline zoid easily dodged an attack from the Dibison she was going against. She brushed away a crimson tress out of line of her vicious looking violet orbs. An almost demonic grin was plastered on her pale face. Looking skywards towards her teammate, Leena said impatiently, "Let's get this over with. This teams a waste of time. Why are we going against this Class A team again?" Her tone annoyed, "We are in Class S Su, we don't have time for this." 

Asuki chocolate orbs sparkled playfully against the tan features of her face. "We-ell Chica, I just needed to receive some money that was owed to me. My older sister happens to be on this team and let's just say that I'm paying her back for her lack of faith in me." A malicious grin washed on her pointed face. 

Chuckling lowly, Leena smirked at her friend. "Well then, we must not disappoint them. I'll take down the Dibison and Gunsniper. You take down the Zabat pest." The screen with her face disappeared in Asuki's cockpit of her zoid, as she went to complete her task at hand. And she wasn't going to show mercy. 

Quickly launching into a charge Leena circled the opposing Dibison. Long tail lashing furiously as she turned sharply. Vicious violet eyes narrowed, "Blades extend." Sharp blades curved like a scimitars spread along the zooids dark back like wings. The blades gleaming, revealing the sharp edges in an intimidating fashion. "Blade splice now!" The sleek machine cut through the approaching Dibison and landed neatly on its feet gracefully. 

Immediately the Dibison was frozen in mid-charge as it crashed loudly to the ground. Soon a barrage of missiles was launched towards Leena. 

"Tut tut impatience isn't a very good trait for low class teams." Making her zoid swerve long-ways, she quickly demolished the defending gun sniper. In the far right corner she could hear a zoid imploding into the ground. Leena smirked arrogantly, "That Zabat didn't even stand a chance." 

"THE WINNER IS… TEAM BLAIZE!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"In latest news on Zoid battles, a new team emerged out of nowhere and has been raking up victories fast. In only a year a team, calling themselves 'The Blaize Team' has been ranked up to S class. The two pilots making up the team, seem almost invincible… But can they hold up against other more experienced Class S teams? Asuki Blaize, the manager and fellow team member…"

"Whoa, did you hear that? In only a year and they are already in Class S!!" Steve Tauros commented. He flipped through a catalogue of collectable Zoid miniatures. (A/N: I just had to put that… ^.^) 

"Yea, so? It's no big deal, they got lucky." Bit quipped out, eating a donut as he lie back into the couch. Noting the slightly arrogant tone, Brad rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"It can't be luck, I mean they are in the same league as we are! It took them only a year too!" Jamie sighed as he typed away on his laptop. Suddenly a beep signaling mail erupted on Jamie's laptop. "Look, mail!" Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Guys… Look at this…"

Bit and Brad seemed to perk up as they both headed over. Taking his attention off his magazine Doc said, "Jamie, read it out."

"Hey guys! Long time no see! It's been a while hasn't it? Three years to be exact, and now I feel confident enough to come face all of you. I hope to receive your feedback soon. Love Leena. P.S. Do you have room for two for a few days? I'd like to visit, and I'm bringing a friend."

Bit's green orbs widened, as they seemed to take on a dreamy look, "It's Leena… She finally contacted us… Doc?" He looked inquisitively towards Steve. 

Doctor Tauros smiled, happy to hear his daughter finally contact all four of them instead of only him. He has known where his daughter had been most of the last three years. The reason he hasn't told his team was because he was sworn the secrecy. 

"It looks like Leena's bedroom will finally be occupied once again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No… please…" 

__

"GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES UP NOW! TRAINING BEGINS NOW!"

She stumbled back as she clutched her stinging cheek, an angry red handprint was beginning to show. Shutting her violet eyes tightly she held back her tears, she couldn't show weakness.

"Weak! That's what you are!! Did you know that little girl?!! A weak no good warrior!" 

His bulky form towered over the crumpled heap that was her. "If you were searching to become something, you should stop now. With the way you act, you're never going to get anywhere in life…"

"YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!! NOBODY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT YOU!!" 

"NO!!" Leena shot up from her pillow, her fingers clenching the disarrayed sheets. Her pale pink bottom lip quivered, as she took in deep breaths. She wouldn't cry. Crying was a weakness. 

"Damn them… Damn them all to hell"

In anger, Leena slammed her pillows into the side of the her bedroom wall. Curling into a fetal position, clutching her sweat matted head Leena tried to stifle her whimpers.

Then Leena did something she hadn't done in three long years. 

Leena cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the room beside Leena, Asuki clenched her eyes tighter as she endured through the heart wrenching sobs echoing into her ears. Whimpering she dug her face into her pillow, letting her short black hair cling to her tear soaked cheeks. 

"Please someone… Help Leena…" 


End file.
